Sweets and Treats
by RedAppleLover
Summary: Sweets aren't so bad, right? Well, lets just say Naruto ends up in a very sticky situation with a certain Uchiha. Yaoi! SasuNaru.


Disclaimer: Need I explain that this anime/manga is not mine (but the storyline is!). Well, if I was Masashi Kishimoto, I would rule the world with my awesome-ness, but, sadly, I am not! Soo. . . just live with it-dattebayo! heheh. . .

Sweets aren't so bad, right? Well, a certain Uchiha thinks those 'things' are to be considered as insignificant and a waste of precious time. Then, one faithful day, Naruto found out that the said ninja despised candies or anything that has got to do with the word 'sweet' in it. Let's just say that Sasuke will have a 'sweet' time with his little blonde, after a little convincing.

SasuNaruSasu.Yaoi

A/N This is dedicated to BlueAngel aka my little sister and my first reviewer Jin-chan13--love yah sis you too Jin! XD

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**--Sweets and Treats--**

"What do you mean you don't like sweets!?" Naruto yelled out in shock and utter disbelief. "No one, not even Gaara, can resist the tempting taste of sweets. It just makes you all-tingly inside, and makes you feel satisfied after a long day of hardwork!"

He was holding a big bag of sweets and was eating them continuously, when Sasuke responded.

"Well, I just don't like them and never will, that's all" He was in Naruto's apartment after being forced by the blonde to come with him and do some so called 'errands'.

--Flashback--

"Sasuke!" Naurto called out to the black haired jounin and quickly grabbed him by the hand and started running and dragging the guy with him. "Come! Quick! You have to help me with an important errand!"

"What the hell!? Why do I have to do it? Can't you ask the others to help you with it?" Sasuke asked the blonde while trying to break free from the other's firm grip.

"Well, I tried to asked them, but they refused to go with me. Now, hurry! Before it's too late!" Naruto said. Looking back at the stressed Uchiha and smiled. Sasuke blushed, but Naruto was too busy running very fast that it was all a big blur to him. Sasuke on the other hand was glad that Naruto didn't notice his reaction. For a long time now, our seventeen year old Uchiha had a little crush on our fifteen year old kitsune.

(A/N Yah! I know that the age was a bit off, but anyways, who cares?)

"Where are we going anyway?" Sasuke asked, but was shortly answered when the blonde stopped infront of a sweet shop named "Sweets and Treats"

"You dragged me all the way here, for this!?" Sasuke said in a very I-don't-like-to-be-here tone.

"Well... Yah!? It's free sweets and treats day, and I wanted someone to help me with the bags I'm going to carry home." Naruto said, in quite a hurry. He appered to be psyched about this.

(Naruto: Well, duh!? It's FREE! and this shop is known for it's mouth-watering sweets!)  
"Oh Ok. Well, good luck with that!" Sasuke started to walk away, when Naruto grabbed his hand once again and asked.

"Pleease! Sasuke! Help me to carry those bags. I'll give you anything!" Naruto begged out loud and put his puppy-dog pout on his already adorable face. After seeing this, Sasuke agreed, because the sheer cuteness in Naruto's face was enough for him to say yes.

"You'll give me anything I want?" Sasuke repeated the said bargain.

"Yes! Yes! Anything! I promise! Now let's go!" Naruto once again dragged the Uchiha, now going inside the store.

After long hours of picking, getting and packing of Naruto's valuable sweets, the two headed for Naruto's apartment

They entered the small apartment.

"Finally! We're here!" Naruto yells out and switches on the lights. "Uhmm--Just put it on top of the table over there, k."

He sat down and began chomping his way inside the first bag, when he offered Sasuke a seat.

Sasuke gladly sat, remembering that he was very tired and that he also has legs, which are now aching and are pretty much numb because of the tiring sweets shopping.

"Oi!" Naruto called out in between chomps. "You want some?" He then gestured towards the bags of sweets on top of the table, and the other bags on the floor.

"No thanks, I don't like sweets." Sasuke said, refusing some of the treats handed over to him by Naruto.

--End of Flashback--

"Have you ever tasted one?" Naruto asked inquiringly. Naruto is currently licking a long lollipop, from bottom-up. He did this repeatedly while waiting for the other person to answer. Sasuke was, in return, thinking of lustfilled things to do with the blonde.

"Uhh--No" Sasuke grunted out. He was getting a little restless because he kept on imagining --stuff. He was also feeling his pants getting a little bit tighter than usual. He was really trying not to think of such shameless things, but it was very hard. Very, very hard! because the cute blonde was now sucking the lollipop off its' stick!

"Well,--slurp--You really have to taste one. . .just one!" Naruto pleaded and was now kneeling infront of the seated Uchiha. Naruto was handing him a small candy wrapped in a brightly colored wrapper.

"No! I won't and never will!" Sasuke blurted out while blushing, a little, just a small pink on his pale face. He avoided to look at the other's face so he can not eat the offered piece of candy. On the other side, Naruto was trying to make Sasuke eat one. He tried to do his famous puppy-dog pout, but, unfortunately, was ignored. Desperate times call for desperate measures, so Naruto roughly grabbed Sasuke by the jaw and shoved the piece of candy inside the stubborn Uchiha.

"Ack! Ptoo" Sasuke spit it the moment he tasted the unfamiliar thing that slid passed his tongue. "What the hell are you trying to do? Choke me to death?" He yelled out, trying to exaggerated just to stop the persistent blonde.

"Uhhh--I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you have a taste.--It's re-eally not th-that b-bad, you know?" Naruto stuttered and was a little startled by the other boy's sudden outburst.

"sigh--I'm sorry" The proud Uchiha said, after seeing the kitsune's cute face, feeling guilty of shoving the candy in his mouth, "... Ok, I'll eat one if you promise me that what you promised a while ago, the 'I'll let you have anything' is really a promise. A promise that can't be broken or can't be taken back." Sasuke said, repeating the word 'promise' four times, just to emphasize it to our shallow minded kitsune.

"Ok! I really promise!" Naruto said, finally cheering up. He handed over to Sasuke one of his favorite sweet, then smiled a victorious smile. Sasuke, after being given the colorfully wrapped candy, unwrapped it and ate. He then immediately swallowed the small piece of candy with no problem.

"Ok, I ate it, you happy know?" Sasuke said to the disappointed kit.

"You just swallowed it!" Naruto yelled out in annoyance. "I think you didn't even taste it!"

"So? I said that if I eat one, you'll let me have anything." Sasuke replied in a very I-heard-everything-you-said tone.

"Ok fine, so? What do you wanna have?" Naruto asked, still annoyed. Then

Sasuke pounced on top of Naruto and trapped the weak blonde underneath him.  
"Hey! What the fuck are you doing? I didn't agree to anything like this!" Naruto protested and tried to free himself from the other's fierce grip on his hands.

Sasuke slithered his way near Naruto's earlobe and whispered in a very sexy tone. "Yes, it is part of your lifetime promise to me.-- because what I want to have is --you, Naruto" Sasuke licked Naruto's earlobe, that made the kit to shiver.

"Sasuke--I -uhh-I--" Naruto stuttered. He blushed madly and attempted to confess his already growing love for Sasuke, when Sasuke suddenly kissed the speechless blonde under him. Naruto, wide-eyed, slowly gave in to the soft passionate kiss. Since then, Naruto thought Sasuke as one of the best ninjas in the whole village. He had been crushing on the Uchiha for, god knows when and how long. Now, this was a great day for him because he was accepted by the love of his life.

After the passionate kiss, Naruto tries to confess his deep love (and lust) but can't because he was now. . .

"Ano, Uhmm Sasuke-- I've liked--" . . .stuttering " I, uhh--" Sasuke just then cut in and confessed to Naruto his love and obsession to our little kit.

"Naruto, I've liked you the moment I laid my eyes on you. Back then I didn't really know what I was feeling, but now I realize that I can't seem to last a day without seeing you. I think I may have fallen in love with. . ." He said staring back to those ocean blue orbs that have captured his mind and soul. 'They're soo beautiful' He thought. ". . . you"

"Uhmm--Sasuke--I--uhh--like you too. . ." Naruto smiled and took Sasuke into another warm kiss. Sasuke grinned into it and was thinking that this was a chance to have his kitsune. He started to lick Naruto's sweet and sticky lips. Sasuke was obviously begging for more, Naruto opened his mouth to let his newly found lover in. He felt the soft muscle of the Uchiha slide in and invade his wet hot cavern. The two tongues warred for a moment, but eventually the raven won.

'Mmm--he tastes nice and sweet' Sasuke thought 'I'm never letting anyone have Naruto--ever'

Sasuke was now having a hard on, and so was our little kit, judging by the tent both pants were making.

He began kissing Naruto on the cheeks, licking those delicate whisker marks, causing Naruto to involuntarilly moan and shiver at the same time. Sasuke who was a little bit pre-occupied right now, has stopped his lust-filled kissing and was now stripping his hot and sweaty body until only black boxers were left on his well-toned body. Naruto saw this and was totally speechless.

"You like?" Sasuke teased making Naruto blush. After the painfully long wait (Naruto thought it was painful) Sasuke began kissing Naruto again. He began to first take off Naruto's shirt, kissing every skin visible.

"Huff--hu--Sasu-ke--" Naruto helplessly panted. Sasuke stopped his pleasurable torture and looked at the exhausted blonde laying half naked in front of him.

"Yes?--" he said with a smirk.

"S-stop—huff—teasing-hu" Naruto looked soo hot right now! Sasuke thought so too.

Sasuke went over to Naruto's left ear and whispered. "ok" in the most seductive way you can think of.

He began licking Naruto's delectable lips and going down south, when he hit our kitsune's sweet spot, his nipples and began sucking licking using his very skilled muscle, which made the blonde moan out in pleasure.

"Sa-suke--please" Naruto panted out urging the Uchiha to do more of those pleasurable movements. Sasuke, in response, began taking off Naruto's pants, and then boxers while still latched on to that addicting taste of what was Naruto, licking, sucking, making Naruto lose his last hold on sanity. He looked back at the blonde, who was now quivering, asking, begging through those blue oracles for his release. Half dazed and yet still conscious, Naruto moaned out to Sasuke

"Sas-uke-nnh--if you –hu-- don't hurry up—I'll-huff—cum--myself!"

Sasuke smirked to the comment and lowered his head to the blonde's dripping, throbbing erection. He blew onto it and sent a shiver down Naruto's spine, making the blonde involuntarily thrust up for Sasuke to take him already. "NNH—Sasukeee!" he whined. Upon hearing this Sasuke took the blonde all the way and began sucking, hard. "AAHH!—Nn-nhh—Ske" The Uchiha made wonders using his skillful muscle.

"Sasu-ke—I'm going –to-huff-hu" Naruto quivered, biting his bottom lip.

"Hmm-hmm—hmm" Sasuke hummed on Naruto's member causing vibrations making Naruto. . .

"SASUKEEE!!" . . . spill his seed inside his soon to be lover's mouth. Sasuke on the other hand drank all of Naruto's sweetness . . . licked his lips for the one he missed.

"My turn" Sasuke whispered to the blonde, kissing him in the process.

"Turn around" He said to his kit. Naruto obeyed, also wanting Sasuke to satisfy himself. Sasuke rummaged through Naruto's things looking for something to use as lubricant. The closest he found was the chocolate syrup he found in one of Naruto's 'Sweets and Treats' bag.

He put a rightful amount on his three fingers and suddenly shoved it in Naruto's tight ass, making Naruto squeal in pain.

"Relax—this will hurt more if you don't" he calmly said to the wincing blonde. Naruto relaxed and then another finger was inserted, this time slower. Sasuke deep kissed Naruto and made him concentrate on it by shoving his tongue in and making the blonde moan.

Naruto was slowly adjusting to Sasuke's scissor movement and began moaning in return. Sasuke, thinking that this was a go, inserted the third finger, thrusting the three in and out, in and out, Naruto on the other hand was having another arousal. He began meeting Sasuke's fingers.

Sasuke took out his fingers, realizing that Naruto was prepared enough and that his dick was soo painful right now it took him every ounce of will power not to slam inside Naruto. He took the bottle of syrup and poured the sticky liquid on his member. "Ahh—nh—" He positioned himself in Naruto's entrance and slowly inserted his thick organ in the tight heat.

"Nnhh—Nna-ru-to—soo tight" he moaned out.

"Ssoo—thick—Saske-hu-huff" the other groaned out because of the big organ being inserted.

Sasuke went inside completely. He waited for Naruto to adjust to his manhood. Then, Naruto nodded assuring the raven that it was alright to move.

He began in a slow rhythm.

"Sas—uke-hu-huff--faster" Naruto moaned out

Sasuke sped up the pace and was now beating Naruto like a wild animal.

"Aah! –Sas—Ke!—Huff—hu-hu" the kitsune moaned/groaned because he was on another verge of bliss. "I'm—huff—going-to-" Sasuke suddenly grabbed the kitsune's forgotten member and was now pumping it in time of his thrusts. . .

"SASUKEE!!" Naruto cummed the second time and rode the waves of pleasure once again.

After two or three more exhausting thrusts and no longer can contain himself,

"NARUTO!!" Sasuke released his fluids inside his newly found lover and saw white, riding each wave of bliss.

-- After the climax --

"Uhmm. . .Sasuke. . .what do you think of sweets, now?" Naruto asked cuddling closer to the Uchiha, trying not to doze off. After all, the other person hasn't taken himself out yet.

"I think that. . you're the only sweet thing I'll ever have." Sasuke said slipping out of Naruto.

He lifted the kitsune's chin and kissed him passionately and said "I love you" while giving the other a sweet smile.

Sasuke began covering them self up with a blanket that was on the couch.

When Naruto smiled back and said "I love you, too. Sasuke" and they both slept, cuddling each other until dark.

Owari

Please R&R Thanks!


End file.
